The invention relates to detackifying the edge face of a roll of tape.
A roll of pressure sensitive adhesive tape is often prepared by applying a pressure sensitive adhesive composition to a backing and then winding the backing on a cylindrical core to form the roll of tape. The edge face of the roll of tape often includes exposed pressure sensitive adhesive, which renders the edge face tacky. In addition, when the tape is wound upon a cylindrical core to form a roll, uneven winding may occur which may cause variations in the edge face surface.
Multiple rolls of pressure sensitive adhesive are often packaged in a stack. When rolls of pressure sensitive adhesive tape are stacked on top of one another they tend to block, i.e., stick together. Blocking tends to increase in frequency and degree over time. The edge face of a roll of tape also tends to stick to its packaging, which can make removal of the roll of tape from the packaging difficult. Electrical tape, for example, which is often sold in plastic containers, tends to stick to the plastic walls of the container. The tacky nature of the edge face also tends to attract dust, dirt and other particles from the environment.
A number of methods have been developed to detackify the edge face of a roll of adhesive tape. One common method involves placing a sheet of paper in contact with the edge face, e.g., between two rolls of tape. Another method involves coating the edge face of a roll of tape with very small glass beads. The glass beads, however, tend to fall off of the roll and into the machinery used to manufacture the rolls of tape, which can damage the tape manufacturing machinery. Other methods include applying a detackifying agent to the edge of a strip of tape using a sponge or a cloth. The agent is applied prior to the strip of tape being wound upon a cylindrical core to form a roll.